


Openly Strange

by Cupcakeninja045, Malak1012



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock/John - Fandom, adorable - Fandom, bbc - Fandom, cute - Fandom, hot - Fandom, john watson/sherlock holmes - Fandom, john/sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Cute, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakeninja045/pseuds/Cupcakeninja045, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malak1012/pseuds/Malak1012





	Openly Strange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlock fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sherlock+fandom).



_"Demons exist. Lacking the capacity of hiding beneath our warm beds and cluttered closets; but in fact live between the thin reflections of our mirrors, within the unquiet minds of the masses and within our vary souls. Absent of horns and claws, they walk around in skin and bones like us. Easily hidden in a sea of faces, so distant yet so familiar. As children our fears rested in the shadows and the darkness of the night, when in reality our greatest fears are right in front of us. Ourselves."_

* * *

 

_10 days, 6 hours, and 36 seconds. Blinding lights shined across the white linoleum floor, harsh and unforgiving. The smell of antiseptic burned the inside of his nose lingering into the dead of night, taunting him. Time seems to pass ever so slowly and without it, it seems to stand still. Fingers trailed down the raised edges of skin, the track marks an ode to death. Counting the days seemed to keep him somewhat sane, for a while anyway, but it bared no use... there was simply no point in doing this. No point in even being alive anymore. As the days slowly tick by, there is nothing to look forward to, all that is left to do is stare at the never ending pit of despair I call my life as it withers away with time. How dull._


End file.
